


【谜鹅】Another Chance

by zpxm



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Counterpart, Angst, M/M, Oswald Is Dead, Protective Edward Nygma, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, Relax There is Another Universe, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpxm/pseuds/zpxm
Summary: 相对宇宙世界观，两谜一鹅。B世界的狗谜把鹅杀死后来到了A世界（哥谭S4时间线）的狗血故事。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

记忆总是给人以时间上的错觉，久远的几幕戏一遍又一遍地循环，熟悉得令人厌倦；而两个月前切切实实鲜活着的东西，早就被这座城市的居民们遗忘。那些东西或是蜷缩在潮湿阴暗又逼狭的小巷，或是早已堕落到某一块漆黑肮脏的泥地里，被当做垃圾或是肥料——哥谭哺育了这些人，这些人注定要用自己的血肉反哺这座城市。  
他们都死在这里，Falcon，Maroni，Fish，还有Oswald。没有人能逃出这个循环，生前亦或是死后。这座城市就像黑洞一样，把一切东西无论好坏全嚼碎了咽进去，然后在阴惨惨的天幕下茁壮生长。  
但Edward Nygma决定逃离。  
他一脚踩下油门，在汽车的轰鸣声中渐行渐远。车速很快，远处的景物飞速地拉长、扭曲、放大，余光里只剩下模糊的色块，但它们依旧散发着致命的熟悉感。记忆的浪潮铺天盖地，翻涌升腾。  
他想起自己第一天见到Oswald的场景。那是个哥谭居民司空见惯的雨天，Oswald在给Fish撑伞，包裹在粗制滥造的西装下的身板瘦瘦小小，还有点驼背。别人管他叫penguin，他看上去不太高兴，却也不恼，和和气气地陪着笑脸，眼底冷得像冰窖。Edward不可避免地被那双没有温度、冷漠又疏离的眸子吸引。那是很淡很漂亮的浅绿色，像宝石一样发着光，他几乎可以想象，在晴天，当阳光照耀着它们，会折射出多么瑰丽的色泽。  
可惜今天是雨天，空气里浮动着薄薄的水雾，给他的眼睛蒙上了一层纱。  
一只漂亮的小鸟。  
Fish在向他介绍这个团队里的人，Butch，James，Peter——他认真地记着这些普通又泛滥成灾的名字，被点到名的高高大大的打手们依次对他点了点头——Strange，Alexander，……Oswald。  
O——S——WAL——D；先把嘴唇拢成一个大致的圆，发出短暂的嘶音后再把嘴圈成一个圈，最后轻轻合上，牵扯出一个意犹未尽的小小的余音。  
Ed很喜欢这个名字，把它放在舌尖咀嚼玩弄的时候总有种层层错错的歧韵；他也很喜欢名字主人那双淡绿色的眼睛。  
Oswald讨好似的对他点了点头，也许他在想，自己终于不是这个团队中最瘦最任人欺负的那个了。Ed也微笑地看向对方，双目交汇——像是雷电遇到风，荆棘撞上火，海平面上传来亘古的鲸鸣——有什么东西从他们之间产生然后迸发，刷地点燃了连接那两道相互纠缠的目光的、不可视的红线。  
Oswald率先移开了视线。  
Fish又说了些什么，最后一锤定音：从今天起，就是一家人了。黑帮成员们为老大热烈鼓掌。  
这就是他们的第一次见面，两人成为知己和宿敌的故事从此处开始述说，平平淡淡中暗潮汹涌。  
Edward叹了口气——他本不是个多愁善感的人。  
车笔直地驶过三门大桥，桥的这头沉淀着往日，桥底下的江水埋葬着故人，桥的那头是另一个世界。  
那时的Edward Nygma还不知道，他会来到真正意义上的，另一个世界。  


  
  
两天前。  
已经过了宵禁的时间，黑漆漆的街道上空无一人，Ed心烦意乱地在领地里巡视——与其说是巡视，不如说是散心。自然，宵禁令对他而言形同虚设。他走过白天车水马龙的街道，哥谭著名的Diamond District此时清冷得像是一个从现实中割裂开来的世界。  
哥特式建筑的尖顶把天幕刺破，百货大楼在黑黢黢的长夜中幽幽地俯视众生，彻夜不眠的酒吧闪着诡异的蓝光——有钱人夜夜笙歌的法外之地，每年为他赚取一笔可观的利润。他想起二十年前这里的夜晚破败又繁华，彼时年幼的他被这不可一世的繁盛所吸引，路边一排排的红灯绿酒倒映在他的眼底。他听到歌声从一家家光鲜亮丽的酒吧里传来，音乐与艳俗的脂粉味混合在一起，在街上飘飘荡荡。一个人随手顺走了母亲的钱包，他大喊，父亲骂了一句扭头去追，但还是没有抓住那个混蛋。父亲把火发在他头上，说要是不带着这孩子出来看热闹便什么都不会发生。他默默地接受了这名不副实的指控，鞭子抽打在他身上，他想，这座城市的小偷和强盗早就在下水道里落地生根。  
他仿佛又听见了那夜靡靡的歌声，或沙哑或悠扬混合在一起，造就了独属于这座城市的和声。然后这音乐炸裂开来，血从绚烂的烟火里爆出，零零散散地散开，坠落，下沉，浸入肮脏的泥地，融进哥谭的河水。他看见酒吧的灯光从蓝色变成了红色，刺目而鲜明，闪耀着颤动着叫嚣着什么，在一片浓重的黑色中张牙舞爪。  
一声枪响把他拉回现实，夹杂其中的还有几句听起来不那么熟悉的语言，应该是德语。哥谭是个包容的城市，它多元又混乱，像是一个浓缩的地球村落，但这里很少有德国人的身影，Edward有理由相信爆发争端的那几人不是哥谭居民。  
将近二十年前，流感首先在德国爆发，然后以风卷残云之势蔓延到欧洲，接着席卷了整个地球。世界人口减少了7%，香烟被禁止，猪消失在自然界的物种名单，而直到现在人类也没能战胜病毒——这也是这可笑的宵禁制定的原因，二十岁以下的年轻人从未见过这座城市夜晚的灯火通明——环保主义成了主流，宗教主义死灰复燃，人们活得庸碌愚昧又悲观。  
Ed摇了摇脑袋试图让自己别再胡思乱想。现在有几个外邦人在他的地盘上杀人，而他正在巡视自己的领地，说什么也要管上一管。  
他打起精神，谨慎地掏出手枪，在黑夜的掩护下，走向对面阴惨惨的格兰特公园。  
在公园里他看到了三个年轻人，一个人跪在地上，被迫将头抬起面对枪口，剩下的两个人一个举着枪，一个站在一旁倚着树双手抱胸。Edward自学过这门以时态人称和语法结构变化复杂多端闻名世界的语言，他在黑暗中偷听到了零零星星几句话，无非是质问地上那人有没有把秘密告诉任何人。  
事情开始变得有意思了。  
地上那人一直重复着“Nein”这个词，持枪者确认秘密没有被泄露后准备扣动扳机，垂死者哆嗦着闭上双眼。枪声响起，温热的血溅到他脸上。他本来已做好准备迎接死亡，再次睁开眼看到的却不是地狱（他知道自己永远不可能上天堂），而是两具热气腾腾的尸体。他顶着沾满了喷溅血迹的脸战战兢兢回头，Ed举着冒烟的枪笑着走过去，然后把枪指向了他的脑袋。  
那个人在Ed黑洞洞的枪口下坦白，自己名叫Hans Gunther，只是一个普通的货车司机，给一个叫“学校”的秘密团体运送生活物资。他闭紧嘴巴干了两年，换来的却是来自“学校”的杀意，不幸中的万幸，他成功逃到了美洲。  
“就只有这些吗？”Ed的枪抵着他的额头，他闻到枪口处混杂着金属和硝烟的味道。  
“求求您，这是我知道的全部了，我发誓！求求您，放了我吧！”  
“你想想，哪怕我不杀你，那个所谓的‘学校’就会让你活命吗？”  
“我……我逃出来了！你杀死那两个人了不是吗！我逃出来了……”他的嘴皮子上下蠕动，不停地重复着几句在场的二位心知肚明的假话。拙劣的自我安慰。  
Ed抽出一把刀，薄薄的刀尖顺着他的胸口向上爬，那人的目光也随着小刀的游走惊恐地在自己身上蜿蜒。刀最后停留在喉结的位置，Ed轻轻向下一压，殷红的血顿了几秒才开始缓缓渗出，在重力的作用下滑落。“我想你应该还遗漏了某些东西。”Ed在他耳边低语，危险的眼神里藏着玩味的狡黠，“努力点，我相信你一定能想起来的。”  
“我真的什么也不知道！”那人的嘶喊中带着哭腔和抽气声，眼泪大滴大滴涌出来，和血液在下滑的途中融和在一起。  
“那我们换种方式提问，”Ed无奈地叹了口气，“那个‘学校’，教的是什么？”  
“我不知道！”  
Ed手中的刀嵌进了肉里。  
“我真的不知道，我从来没有进去过那栋建筑！鬼知道这群孩子学的什么东西！孩子……对，孩子！他们说‘在世界的另一侧，我可以成为一个不同的自我’！我之前送物资过去的时候那群孩子在上课，他们一遍遍地朗读这句话，还有聪明勇敢什么的……然后里面就出来两个人把我赶走了！”  
世界的另一侧？不同的自我？  
世界——最宽泛又无用的字眼，似乎所有的人都喜欢用世界来形容那些渺小得不值得一提的东西，以此获得动机上的崇高感和心理上的满足。奈何岛这种贫穷落后又装满了疯子的地方可以是一个世界，灯红酒绿纸醉金迷的犯罪之都哥谭也可以是一个世界。又或者，这个世界是唯心主义者主观情感的映射，是信仰，是制度，是飘渺的看不见摸不着的虚妄。  
“恕我直言，Mr Gunther，这句话听起来就像是心灵鸡汤，我不知道它是否能换回你一条命。”Ed冷笑，“最后一个问题：那所学校在哪？”  
得到了满意的回答后，Ed收起了手中的刀：“滚吧。别把你对我说过的话告诉第二个人。”  
“谢谢，谢谢……”德国人捂着脖子上的伤，头也不回地跑开，不协调的佝偻的背影衬得那人很像一只老鼠。  
Ed看着他远去的背影，右手缓慢地举起枪，嘭！  
Mr Gunther软绵绵的身体抖了一下，应声倒地。  
Ed掏出手机，电话很快被接通，夜店disco的喧嚣让他皱了皱眉头。  
“Hey，Boss”Zsasz糖果一样甜蜜黏腻的声音传来，“要来加入我们吗？”  
“格兰特公园这边有三具尸体，过来处理一下，弄干净点。”  
“Boss，现在已经过了宵禁的时间了，我觉得要点加班费合情合理。”  
“Victor，PISS OFF.”Ed一字一顿地说，“你的工资是Butch的两倍。”  
“知道了，Boss，这就来。”Victor十分没大没小地挂断了电话。  
Edward捏着发出忙音的手机心情复杂，说真的，要不是Victor是他手下最得力的杀手，而且在Oswald倒台后坚定地站在了他这边，他早就把这个爱喝草莓奶昔还喜欢夜店蹦迪的“人体描边”杀手给弄死了。  
  
  
德国，波茨坦。  
“On the other side of the world, I can be a different me. As smart and as brave, as funny or as strong, as a person could want to be.”  
课前朗读结束，Mira也完成了黑板上的时间轴。她转过身来向学生们提问：“谁能告诉我，两个世界有什么不一样的地方？”  
一个黑色头发的女孩举手回答：“香烟。”  
“很好。18年前欧洲国家取缔了烟草买卖。”  
又一个小女孩举起了手，Mira微笑地示意她说出自己的答案。“他们的电话比我们的好。”  
“没错，他们取得了一些我们无法取得的成就。”  
“他们还在吃猪肉。”这次举手回答的是个小男孩。他话音刚落，就引起了一阵小小的骚动。年幼的孩子们交换着嫌弃的眼神，故作呕吐的声音飘荡在教室的各个角落。  
“没错，”Mira停顿了一下，“他们没有遭受过这种通过生猪传播的病毒。在他们的世界，猪还活得好好的。还有吗？”  
台下又是一片举手的森林，Mira正准备点名，Chekhov闯了进来。  
“Mira，Ian找你，和那个逃走的司机有关。”  
Mira神色一动，把手中的粉笔递给了对方，然后大跨步走出了教室。Chekhov接过粉笔，笑着转向台下窸窸窣窣的学生们：“接下来这堂课由我来上。”  
  
“我们派去的两个人已经失去音讯两天了，最后一次收到他们的消息是在23日下午，他们说在哥谭市找到了那个司机，准备实施抹杀行动。”Ian把手中的档案袋甩到了桌子上，“哥谭市地处美国新泽西州，位于群岛之上，是美国主要经济中心。当地贫富差距大，犯罪率高，财阀巨贾割据，黑帮势力盘综复杂，民风……剽悍。”  
Mira的手有一下每一下地敲着桌子：“还有别的消息吗？”  
“没有了。按理说，那个司机不可能反杀我们派出去的两个杀手，他就是一个连枪都拿不稳的废物！”  
“你也说了，哥谭市黑帮势力盘综复杂，也许有别的势力介入。”Mira一转身直接坐在了桌子上，“给我哥谭市的相关资料，特别是黑帮。”  
  
  
Edward坐上了飞机。这是他第一次离开哥谭，他不知道自己为什么会因为一个虚无缥缈的线索就如此莽撞地决定前去探寻——也许是他痴迷于解决谜团的天性，也许只是他想找个理由远离这座城市，暂时的离开，暂时的忘却。  
黑帮那边已经安排妥当，哥谭市不会有人知道他的离去，也许GCPD的那位警长还会以为他这几天“从良”了。好好享受接下来的宁静和无趣吧，Gotham City。  
不对，这座城市从来就不知道“宁静”和“无趣”这两个字怎么写，哥谭的混乱就和它的繁荣一样毫无道理——一座小岛上的城市，本不应该成为一个占地937万平方公里的合众国的经济中心。先人们追寻着不知名的神谕离开大陆来到了这座小岛，带着机器的轰鸣和艺术家满溢的才华，人民开垦、建设、征服，然后把疯狂的基因留在这里。  
这座城市的每一个毛孔都是肮脏的，亮丽光鲜的外表下滋生着罪恶和黑暗。她教唆人们反目，兄弟阋墙、挚友相残是这里最常见的戏码；她撺掇善人去作恶，连Jim Gordon这样的正义使者都沾染了她的习气，游走在黑暗和光明的边缘，永远无法选择一处容身；她让无辜者成为帮凶，每一个面包里都浸润着鲜血，每一场对话中都有人死去。她的土壤早就被施了一万次毒素，人们在这片土地上生长。  
但Edward知道，他想要逃离的其实不是哥谭本身——哥谭这样一个华丽又肮脏的地方简直不要太适合他。他受不了的是，哥谭总是让他想起某个人——某个被他亲手杀死沉入江底的人，某只有着漂亮眼睛走路一瘸一拐的小鸟。  
Oswald的死就像一颗埋在他心里的种子。他踩着Oswald的遗骨上位，为这座城市谋划着未来。可是，种子已经悄然破土而出。到最后，被杀之人得到了解脱，报仇之人却永远寻不到救赎。  
他总是想起Oswald，名为思念的东西像野草一样疯长。最开始，只是在梦里，他梦见Oswald含泪的眼睛，梦见他在水里下沉，双手前伸做出挽留的姿势。相同的梦魇一次又一次侵占了他的夜晚，他不得不服用安眠药。后来，他开始出现幻觉，他看见Oswald穿着湿淋淋的西装闪现在各个角落——靠着壁炉眨眼，在镜子旁大笑，在酒吧，在市政厅，在街道上，在GCPD，在一切他曾经存在过的地方。可等他想看得更清楚的时候，那幻影又倏忽消失不见，仿佛从来都没有存在过。  
为了将幻觉留住，Edward开始使用神经性兴奋品，也就是俗话所说的，嗑药。  
咬破一粒白色的胶囊，白色粉末在唇齿间化开，瞳孔放大，世界开始扭曲，他坠入了天堂亦或是地狱——这两者并没有什么本质差别。他看见棕色的墙纸上密密麻麻的花纹，纹路里缝着一个个笑脸，然后墙纸从墙面上脱落，坠下去，像水一样流淌；笑脸逃离了墙纸的束缚，气球一样在空中漂浮。他觉得自己认识这些脸，又好像不认识——它们被风吹得扭曲得不成样子了。随着药品逐渐发生作用，他的视觉感官系统进一步崩塌。笑脸开始染上颜色，红的蓝的紫的绿的，像坏掉的彩色电视五彩斑斓的花屏。  
他想起王尔德死前留下的遗言，写出《道连·格雷》和《莎乐美》的作家被遗弃在异乡破败的旅馆，在与墙纸的搏斗中死去。兰波，浮士德，富人缺少的，穷人拥有的，天堂之上，地狱之下，虚无。  
然后他看见了Oswald。  
在扭曲的世界中，Oswald成了唯一一个比例相对正常的人。他戴着黑礼帽，穿着燕尾服，看上去容光焕发，背后是闪着红光的朦胧的舞台，给人一种他要表演什么节目的错觉。  
猝不及防地，Oswald开始唱歌。  
_He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts_  
 _He floats me with dread_  
 _Soaked in soul_  
 _He swims in my eyes by the bed_  
Oswald 舔着嘴角瞟向他，眼神诱惑又迷离。Edward难以置信地取下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，恍惚的目光被沾染了一两分情色的味道。  
_Pour myself over him_  
 _Moon spilling in_  
 _And I wake up alone_  
Edward狠狠扇了自己一把巴掌再颤抖着戴上眼镜，双手砸向本不该遭此责难的桌子：“Enough！”  
仿佛被人摁下了开关，红色灯光与舞台消失不见，那些漂浮的笑脸和流动的墙纸也不见了踪影，同样不见的还有Oswald。  
他只看到浮动在空气中的细细小小的尘埃。  
I’m the one who wake up alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward发现了两个世界的秘密。

Mr Gunther给的地址是柏林郊区的一片森林，Edward费了不少力气才找到了那栋掩映于林中的米黄色建筑物。他不敢轻举妄动，只是远远地看着这座浑身上下都是秘密却又看上去平淡无奇的双层建筑。如果他没猜错的话，这栋建筑曾经是一座修道院，因为其隐蔽性而被“学校”看中，成为了他们的秘密基地。

Edward小心翼翼地探查着地形，这所“学校”看上去不算大，如果要提供食宿及严密的安保需求，学生的数量不会超过三十人。那两个杀手的失踪必然引起了这群人的警觉，仅Edward观察到的就有至少四个人在建筑物周围巡视，均配备了枪支。

下课铃打响，Edward听见建筑物里传来孩童的喧闹声，有一个孩子从房里跑出来，却在门口被一个成年人拦住了。Ed失望地叹了口气，看来“学校”的安保措施加强得不是一星半点，这孩子大概是在下课之后想出来在小树林玩耍——而这类行为在往常通常是不被禁止的。

或许行动要等到天黑之后，甚至，午夜。

天气已经入了秋，森林里的叶子开始变得枯黄，夜幕降临时也有丝丝凉意。Edward耐心地等待着“学校”里的灯一盏盏点亮。一楼左边的灯首先亮起，喧闹的声音持续了将近半小时才消停，应该是餐厅的位置；接下来亮起的是一楼右边的灯，经久不灭，估计就是教室了。而二楼在这期间只有零星几盏灯亮起，其余全部沉浸在黑暗中，想必亮起的灯是老师的办公室，而隐藏在黑暗中的房间就是宿舍。

大约晚上九点钟，教室的灯终于熄灭，一阵混乱的脚步声过后二楼被点亮，学生们开始准备洗漱和就寝。巡逻的人已经换了另一波，夜间的温度越来越低，Edward对于今日过分单薄的衣物选择后悔不迭，思绪却在不经意时悠悠飘到了很多年前的那个夜晚……

那是他第一次在晚上行动，和Oswald一组负责蹲点盯梢，目标是一对哥谭富豪夫妻——比不上韦恩夫妇，却也足够富有。他们的任务是记录并汇报这对夫妻的一切行踪，掌握他们的行动轨迹。这个任务冗长又无趣，而且Edward很难看到它的意义在哪里：如果你想要知道绅士名流们在做什么，你只需要一份哥谭报纸，而不是像狗仔一样没日没夜地蹲点，他又不是要报道什么花边新闻。

但是Fish对他的小小提议置若罔闻，他甚至怀疑这是Fish想要锻炼一下Oswald的蹲点技术，才把这个毫无意义的任务派给他的。这只小鸟在黑帮中是人人排斥的对象，没有人看得起一个伞童——还是一个矮矮小小只会奉承的瘸子伞童，也就只有Edward才会愿意和他一起组队。

彼时已是深秋，Oswald穿着一件薄薄的深紫色外套，在哥谭的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。Edward早就注意到了他衣服上几道奇怪的撕裂，那些裂口几天前尚且不存在，是近两天才出现的。他几次看向身旁牙齿打颤却倔强得一言不发的小鸟，关心的询问呼之欲出，最后却又乖乖闭上了嘴巴。

在哥谭，温情是最鸡肋无用的存在，缺爱的人总是会被感情所伤。Fish教会他们在对别人狠心的同时对自己狠心，杀死心中弱小的男孩，用层层铠甲武装自己，变成战士。

但是，Fish同时也告诉他们，大雁只有排列成行才能飞过千山万水到达温暖的南方；至于落单的那些大雁，无论它们有多么强壮，结局无外乎是累死、冻死和饿死。Fish希望他们能团结起来，就像第一次见面时她说的，“从此以后，就是一家人了”。

或许Fish这套说辞只是为了减少内斗，为自己赚取更大的利益——毕竟这位女士在牺牲他人时毫不手软——但他还是忍不住天真地想，也许在这个群体中，真的能实现自己从来都不敢言之于口的奢求。

从未拥有的东西总是美好得令人眩晕。尚且年幼时他无曾数次畅想着书中友情的模样，有一个人能接受他的一切，有一个人能让他把后背安心交予，有一个人会耐心地陪他猜谜语直到天明……后来，一场浩劫带走了他暴虐的父亲和温柔懦弱的母亲，再送来不见天日的绝望。他不再痴迷于幼稚的游戏和过分美好的童话，但却一直不舍得割舍关于友情的妄想。

令他失望的是，黑帮里的人基本都自成团体，作为新人的他因为过于消瘦的体格和远超于常人的大脑而不那么受人待见。尽管Edward已经尽力将自己打扮成一个泯然众人的形象，从不显摆自己的智力水平，可这还是改变不了人们对他混杂着忌惮和嫌恶的态度。其实这也不算太糟，他不会像Oswald那样暗地里受欺负，根本就没人敢来找他的岔，而Fish也愈加倚重他灵活的大脑。

无论如何，Oswald成为了黑帮里他唯一一个可以与之结交的人。Edward也知道和Oswald组队会遭到来自其他人的恶意，但是，他和那些人已经是近乎于对手的存在，即使加深为敌人，又有什么关系呢？

Edward不知第几次扭头看向身边人，Oswald的耳朵冻得通红，两只硬梆梆的手放在嘴巴前哈着气，点缀在鼻子周围的雀斑们在发白的小脸上清晰可见。Edward心一软，在他意识到自己在干什么之前，就已经把身上的大衣脱下来罩在Oswald身上。冻得几乎失去知觉的小鸟后知后觉地发现盖在自己身上的大衣，他转过头来看向Ed，眼睛里明暗交织：“这是……”

“我穿了毛衣，不怕冷。”Ed面无表情地说，“看你都冻成那样了，借你穿一会。”

小鸟不好意思地低下头，短暂的沉默凝固在风中。大概经历了一段极其艰难的心理斗争之后，Oswald开口了：“感谢你的好意，Edward。但是我不能穿你的衣服，你会感冒的。”

在Oswald准备把大衣脱下来的时候，Ed先伸出了手，轻轻压在他两侧的肩膀上，像是自言自语般说道：“What can you catch but cannot throw?”

“这是一个谜语吗？”Oswald睁大了眼睛。在黑夜里，它们变成了孔雀石一样瑰丽的深绿色。

“算是吧。”Edward随口答道。

“谜底是……感冒？”Oswald犹豫着给出答案。结合语境，这个谜语并不难，Oswald只是不明白平日里不苟言笑的Edward为什么会在大冷天里生出一份说谜语的雅兴。

“回答正确。”Edward偏了偏头，对他微微一笑。

他的笑容太过明媚，嘴角勾起的弧度里都盛满了细细碎碎的阳光。Oswald逆光看去，只觉得空气里舞动的细细的尘埃都被照亮，眨眼间已是万物春回。

“穿着吧。”Edward又补上一句，“别逞强。”

回忆中时间的流逝总是和现实中的不相匹配，记忆里的一个夏天也许只对应现实的几秒，等Edward回过神来的时候，手表上指针的位置似乎还不曾动过。他自嘲地笑笑，为自己近日来越来越容易沉湎于过去的精神状态感到可悲。当下要务是探清这个“学校”背后的秘密，那些伤春悲秋的私人情绪还是放一放的好。

当时针终于指向11的时候，整座建筑物已经完美地沉浸于黑暗之中，只有门口点燃的篝火提供唯一的光源。四下里安静得可怕，初秋的夜晚里没有一声虫鸣。夜间值守的人数从白天的四个减少为三个，但Edward无法确定是否还有人像他一样藏着暗处蓄势待发。他的身体有些僵硬，右腿也蹲得发麻，这个状态下的他恐怕不能在不引起其他人注意的情况下把巡逻的三个人干掉，幸好他还可以依靠自己的大脑。

只有比猎物更耐心的猎人才不会成为猎物，Edward冷静地审视着那三个巡逻的守夜人。午夜已过，几十英里外的柏林城也许敲响了十二下钟声，当巡逻者终于敌不过困意开始在篝火前攀谈聊天的时候，Edward知道，他的机会到了。

Ed悄悄转移到离三位巡逻者更近的灌木丛，手上扯开了毒气罐。气体窜出时发出的咻咻的声音被他们的说话声掩盖得很好，没有巡逻者对此做出反应。Ed满意地笑了笑后戴上防护面罩。过了约莫一分钟，三位年轻人陆续倒地。

本着“和平交流”的原则，Ed只是把门口的三位巡逻者迷晕，并没有给他们造成实质性伤害。现在，整座“学校”已经陷入沉睡，有将近半小时的时间可以用来调查“世界的另一侧”的秘密。

考虑到烟雾蔓延到二楼浓度会下降，动作太大也有吵醒学生的可能，Edward决定暂时放弃二楼的办公室，先去较为安全的一楼教室。教室面积不大，房间里整齐排列着三列四排共12张桌子，课桌里放着层层叠叠的课本和笔记本。Edward扫视了一下教室右方的照片墙，目光凝固在两条并行的时间轴上。

一条时间轴是他熟知的世界，流感爆发，空荡荡的城市，口罩，禁烟条例，路边随处可见的消毒用具，相互隔阂的欧洲。

而另一条时间轴上，他看到了蓝底的十二星图，上面写着Europäische Union；他看到照片里大街上熙熙攘攘的人群，有人还抽着香烟；他看到坦克、战争、石油、美钞……这里所展示的另一个世界是如此不同，却又与他的世界这样相似。

这到底是天才的发现，还是疯子的呓语？

Edward从书桌里抽出一叠课本，在封面上看不出有什么不同，不过是学生日常里学习的数学、英语、生化之类，他抽出一本《历史与思辨》，扉页上是一段英文：

_On the other side of the world, I can be a different me. As smart and as brave, as funny or as strong, as a person could want to be._

这一段话下发是一个名叫Clare的学生郑重的签名，笔迹娟秀大方，应该是个做事认认真真的女孩。

他快速地浏览着课本，越看越觉得胆战心惊。课本一开头就点明了另一个世界的存在，并称其是三十年前世界镜像复制的产物。接下来，它从政治、经济、文化、自然四个角度描绘了两个世界的不同，还教了一些历史分析的理论方法。相对客观的语言下悄悄灌输着这样的理念：另一个世界腐烂而邪恶，是这场大流感的罪魁祸首；而管理连接两个世界之间通道的秘密机构——管理局，则是藏污纳垢、败絮其中。

如果是假的，那编写的人应该有极其瑰丽的想象力和近乎于可怕的分析推理能力；如果是真的……

Ed大致翻过一遍后合上书，抽出被他遗漏在一旁的厚厚的笔记本。笔记本的扉页写着“My Shadow”。他打开本子，却发现这与其说这是一本笔记，不如说这是一本日记：

“我吃了一袋饼干后在体育课上十分钟跑了三圈，是我们班的第一名，跑完后我就吐了。”

“我和爸爸去滑雪，我很喜欢这项运动。”

“我和最好的朋友Elisa吵了一架。爸爸知道后要求我主动给她道歉，我不同意，在家里大哭。”

……

学校是全封闭式管理，这里没有跑道，看上去也几乎不会有家长探望，而不要说什么一起去滑雪。

要么是这本笔记的主人幻想出了另外一个自己，要么……

Edward抽出旁边一张课桌里的笔记本，同样厚厚一本，内容同样是第一人称的“我”所做的各种琐事。

他快速地把一张张桌子里的笔记本抽出来，文字，图画，各种形式五花八门，故事的主人公却全都是“我”！

Edward倒吸一口凉气，一个连最胆大妄为的疯子都觉得是妄谈的想法在他的脑海中渐渐成形。

也许他知道“学校”培养这些孩子的目的是什么了。

悄悄取走了那本历史课本，Ed把剩余的一切恢复原样，离开前还不忘还带走毒气罐的空壳。其实带走毒气罐并不能为他争取多少时间，天亮之时“学校”就会发现昨晚的闯入者。幸好这栋建筑里没有摄像头，他还不能这么快就暴露身份。

他在回去的路上拿出手机，点开了一个熟悉的号码。

Mira今天很暴躁，非常暴躁。

先是Clare的历史课本不见了，然后是三个巡逻的小伙子支支吾吾地说昨晚他们没抵住倦意打了个盹。综合以上信息，可以断定，昨晚有人溜进来造访了一番。眼下风声已经走漏，“学校”的位置不再安全，管理局随时有可能过来把他们一锅端。

只是，她安插在管理局中的人连稍微沾点边的暗示都没有，更别说提前通风报信。她试探性地给Pope打了个电话，发现这个精明的老头还活得好好的，只是一问三不知。管理局中的人大多是酒囊饭袋，有能力查到这上面的一只手就能数过来。但是，根据内线报告的消息，那几位潜在的嫌疑人都不具备行动时间——他们甚至连“学校”的存在都不知情。

昨晚闯进来的，到底是谁？

Mira以手扶额，吩咐Ian报告昨夜的物品失窃情况。令她稍感宽慰的是，除了Clare的课本，没有其他物品丢失，甚至连办公室里的重要文件都没有被移动过的痕迹，而她刚刚建成的医疗实验基地似乎也逃过了那人的造访。

也就是说，有人千方百计潜入进来，只拿了本课本就走了。

课本里的信息确实是机密，却谈不上有多重要，不过是分裂后两个世界的综述罢了，管理局内战略部层级的饭桶们都对上面的内容了解得七七八八。如果真的是内部人员作祟，为什么只拿走一本课本，却对办公室里真正重要的文件置若罔闻？偷走一本无关紧要的课本更像是打草惊蛇。

有没有可能是管理局之外的人呢？

“Ian，还是没有那个司机的消息吗？”

“已经和哥谭那边的情报贩子和雇佣杀手联系了，但是，没有，一点消息也没有——甚至连尸体都找不到……”

丢失的课本，死去的杀手，人间蒸发的司机。

“……这么多天过去，恐怕只有两个下场：一是被人杀死并处理好尸体，二是已经离开了哥谭。是否需要扩大搜索范围？”

“不用了。我们现在人手不足，对大洋之外的美国鞭长莫及，而且这件事越少人知道越好。”Mira摆摆手，“那些雇佣杀手没问什么不该问的东西吧？”

“拿人钱财，替人消灾，没什么闲话。对了……”Ian欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“有一个情报贩子说，哥谭钻石区的实际掌控者，Edward Nygma，已经有五天没有公开露面。至于其余的黑帮头子，目前还没有什么特殊行动。”

Mira咬了咬下唇：“给我Edward Nygma的资料。”

Ian拿出了一个档案袋：“Edward Nygma，二十五岁，哥谭市钻石区的实际掌控者，智商极高，极端自负，心狠手辣。8岁那年父母死于流感后被孤儿院收养，18岁加入黑帮，在去年接替企鹅人成为哥谭市呼风唤雨的黑帮头领之一。”Ian甩出了Edward的照片，照片上的人身材高瘦、相貌英俊，散发着冷漠疏离的气质，就像个电影明星。“他不近女色，滴酒不沾，自控力极强，不好对付。”

Mira仔细地翻阅着档案：“看起来他18岁前都过得很不好。”

“是的。他刚尝到权力的滋味就去把曾经的院长弄死了，估计在孤儿院里的生活并不合意。”

仔细阅读完文件，Mira的目光凝滞在那张黑白照片上，她细细看了一会，突然发问：“Mr Nygma有没有可能与昨晚的失窃案有关？”

Ian难以置信地说：“虽然存在时间上的巧合，但是从美国到欧洲隔洋跨海、路途遥远，而且，他也不可能知道‘学校’的存在啊。”

“确实是这样。”Mira冷冷一笑“但是，你也说了他智商极高，极端自负，不是吗？”

“所以呢？”Ian像一个认真听课的学生。

“假如他偶然探听到了某个秘密的冰山一角，有没有可能会想方设法把谜底揭开？”Mira把照片随手放在桌子上，转头看向窗外的灌木丛，“偷偷拿走一本历史课本，这不是管理局的作风。他们要么直接带着武装力量突袭，要么带走最关键的证据去组织什么‘双边审判’，这群人最喜欢的就是自以为是的正义。也许把书偷走的是某个对两个世界的存在毫不知情的‘外人’，比如，Edward Nygma。”

她回过头来看向身后的男人，Ian在低头思考着什么，办公室里安静得只剩下两人的呼吸声。

“这只是一个小小的猜测罢了，管理局才是目前我们要重点关注的对象。”Mira最后打破了沉默。

“我们需要转移阵地吗？那些孩子怎么处理？”Ian陡然发问。

这是一个棘手的问题。“学校”的位置已经暴露，不排除有人在出去的必经之路上蹲点埋伏的可能。如果有人一路尾随，到时候连安全屋也一并暴露，他们就成了真正的瓮中之鳖。

可是，留下来的话，也是坐以待毙。

“你和两个靠得住的人护送学生们到波茨坦郊区的安全屋，动作隐蔽一点，不要打草惊蛇。”Mira走向Ian，探到他的耳边低语，“要是被发现了，就把学生们毒死，你知道药品的位置。”

“可是我们培养了他们这么久，就这样毒死的话……”Ian有些迟疑。

“Ian，看着我的眼睛”，Mira双手扶上他的脸，“告诉我，你没有在为他们生命的逝去而痛心。”

“我没有，Mira。我只是在惋惜，我们找这些孩子找了这么久，付出了这么多，就这样功亏一篑。”

“Ian，这么多年来，辛苦了。”Mira的手从他的脸颊滑落，“我希望你明白，这些牺牲都是值得的。‘如果有人犯了错误却不受惩罚，又有谁还相信上帝的神威？’另一个世界注定要为他们的犯下的错误付出代价，而我们将会是那场审判的见证者。”

“是。”Ian微微颔首，他转身离去，走了几步又折回：“那你呢，Mira？你不和我们一起走吗？”

“我要留下来，还有许多工作需要处理。”Mira微微一笑，“For the greater good.”

疲惫是最好的安眠药，在陌生的出租屋里他度过了这些天来唯一一个不被梦境打扰的安眠。很难讲是什么让他终于免于噩梦的侵扰，也许是因为这里离那个埋葬着太多回忆的地方太远太远。

昨夜他有些着凉，醒来时鼻子不太通气，俨然是轻微感冒的症状。Edward为自己低下的免疫系统感到挫败，但他再怎么倔强也只能不情不愿地去烧一壶开水，热水总是能化解寒冷带来的不适。

在等待水烧开的时候，他翻开了昨晚的拿回来的历史课本。昨夜看得匆忙，现在有了时间，倒是可以好好钻研一番。

书的主人很爱惜这本书，没有折痕和碰脚，笔记用蝇头小字写在书页的空白处，一字一句工工整整，字迹娟秀。Edward翻看着书中介绍的另一个世界，竟产生了一种读小说的错觉。要不是书里的内容过于真实，而宇宙分裂在量子力学上确有可能，他大概只会把一切当做是精神病患者的妄谈。

他翻到昨夜由于时间紧迫而略去的理论分析章节。虽然已经有了心理准备，看到Dialektik（辩证法）那一章的时候，Edward还是忍不住轻笑出声：一个从小教育学生抹杀自我的机构，竟然同时也在教他们辩证思考，也不知道这群孩子会怎么“辩证”看待他们自己呢？

但是，这也从另一个侧面体现了“学校”的可怕。他们不是教会你怎样思考，而是引导你按照他们的方式去思考。他们向你展示一个看似客观公正的表象，慷慨地给予你自我思考的权利，你便会认为自己所有的想法是独立思考的产物。于是，你心甘情愿送出自己的身体、心灵和思想，毫无保留地为“学校”的宏大目标而献祭。

如果他没猜错的话，那群孩子应该被寄托着某种使命。“学校”教育他们背下另一个人的一切，日后再把他们送去代替另一个自己。不得不说，这是最疯狂也是最缜密的间谍行动，将另一个自己抹去之后，拥有完全相同的脱氧核酸序列的间谍们将永远地逃过审判。至于“学校”为什么对另一个世界怀抱着如此巨大的仇恨，所谓的“病毒泄露”到底是真实的悲剧，还是“学校”为了煽动孩子们仇恨另一个世界的手段，恐怕他也永远无法查明。

更重要的是，他也不想查明。

病毒夺走了他的父母，没有孩子能甘心接受自己亲人的离去；但是那个不甘的哭泣的男孩早已被他自己亲手杀死。他无法担保，如果另一个世界真的是这场灾难的始作俑者，他还能和现在一样古井无波般看待父母的双亡。他只希望自己忘却曾经的痛苦，执着于过去从来都只是弱者才会做的事情。他深知露出水面的冰棱之下潜藏着巨大的冰山，也知道自己没必要也没能力去搅这趟浑水，24小时前他甚至和街上那些庸庸碌碌的人一样，对这足以将人类世界摧毁的秘密一无所知。对于莫须有的另一个世界，保持敬畏永远比怀抱不该有的好奇心更为理智。

但是，也并不影响他从这个秘密中捞点好处。如果没猜错的话，“学校”的日常开销费额巨大，除去背后财阀巨贾的赞助，恐怕弥补花销的大头，还是来自走私。烟草在这个世界是和毒品并列的违禁品，而在另一个世界则和酒类一样稀松平常，如果能在两个世界之间走私烟草，其中的巨大的利润不言而喻。“学校”本身人手不足，而且志不在此，走私生意恐怕做得并不大，他要是能分一杯羹，利用自己手下的势力，一定能将生意做得风生水起。

Edward看了看表，现在是东一区上午十一点，距离他给Victor打电话已经过了九个小时，他最好的杀手大概能在四个小时之内到达。

Mira很感谢自己敏锐的直觉。

当那个叫做Edward Nygma的黑帮头子出现在“学校”门口，对着一群端着枪指着他的人面无惧色时，Mira终于长舒一口气——她赌对了。

Mr Nygma的出现是这场游戏中最后一块拼图，过去一周发生的一切在她的脑海中清晰地串联起来。想必叛逃的司机和两个失去音讯的杀手都死得彻彻底底，而昨夜的梁上君子就是眼前这位身着黑色西装的先生。

“Mr Nygma”Mira款款从建筑物大门走出，脸上挂着无可挑剔的假笑，“请原谅我们的不友善。大半夜的前来拜访，还偷了我们学生头脑风暴的创作成果，大家都不太高兴。”

Edward笑得更假：“这位女士，请问怎么称呼？”

“……Mira Fancher。”

“Miss Fancher，没有人会因为丢了一本所谓的学生作品而将学生全部转移。”Edward意有所指地瞟向内部空空荡荡的双层建筑，“我知道你对另一个世界怀恨在心，也知道你培养这群学生的目的，这些糊弄人的话就不必说了。我是来谈合作的。”

“既然如此，”Mira迎上了Edward的目光，“你想要什么？”

“走私物品的分销权。”Edward说，“你的人负责从另一个世界走私商品，我的人负责出售，五五分成。这是一笔双方都能各取所需的买卖。”

“那恐怕要让你失望了，Mr Nygma，我们从不走私物品。”Mira故作惋惜地叹气，“也许现在让你永远闭嘴才是对我们来说最好的买卖。”

Edward扬了扬手中的档案袋：“里面是课本的复印件，我不会蠢到带着唯一的筹码孤身前来。原件在我的人手上，如果我六点之前赶不回去，他们就会把内容公开。我相信这不是你想看到的结局。”他指了指自己的手上的腕表，“Tick Tock。”

Mira咬着下唇，手紧握成拳，像是在认真考虑Edward的提议；她的手下们端着枪恶狠狠地盯着面前高高瘦瘦的西装男子，却不敢轻举妄动。Edward饶有兴味地打量着眼前的一切，但内心也是七上八下——在未知的迷雾面前，他这一举动还是过于大胆，稍有行差步错就是万劫不复。

时间就像粘稠的胶水，黏腻地从每一个人身上爬过，每一分每一秒都无比漫长而煎熬。

“Mr Nygma，我希望你明白，这场夺走你父母性命的大流感的始作俑者是……”Mira终于开了口。可惜Edward并不像他表现出来的那般绅士，他直接打断了Mira的话。

“如果你想以这一点争取我的同情，不好意思，我父母的死并不能让我怨恨另一个世界。我是商人，而商人言利，希望Miss Fancher能好好考虑一下，用一场对双方都有益的合作换我的守口如瓶。”

“如果我能给你前往另一个世界的通行券呢？”Mira冷不丁地抛出这个问题。

“一个很有诱惑力的提议，但是不必了，我对另一个世界不感兴趣。”另一个世界，另一个自我，发现人生的另一种可能——没人能对这个提议不动心。但是，在谈判之中，任何的犹豫都可能为对方所利用。Edward告诫自己，他只是来分一杯羹，仅此而已，绝不该奢求本就不属于自己的东西。

“在另一个世界，Oswald还活着。”Mira终于收起了脸上的假笑。她面无表情地看向Edward，冰冷得像是刚才的一切犹豫和让步都是假象，她才是那个掌握全局的人。

Oswald，还活着吗？ 

他的第一反应是，“哦，我知道了”，就好像他知道早餐的蛋黄派是草莓味的那样稀松平常——或许这是一个不错的情报，但真的算不上什么值得震惊的事情，毕竟那是平行的另一个世界。这个世界的Oswald死透了，而另一个Oswald是死是活，又和他有什么关系呢？

然后他感到愤怒。Mira竟然敢以Oswald为筹码赌他的选择，说得好像Oswald是个对他很重要的人一样——她真的知道Oswald对他而言算什么吗？那只小鸟脾气暴躁，自私自利，阴晴不定，就是个被宠坏的孩子。他或许确实为Oswald的死流过泪，但那只是为他们之间曾经有过的丝丝缕缕的情谊而默哀，仅此而已。他从未后悔扣下板机，这是Oswald应得的，是他先选择了背叛。

她凭什么认为Edward会愿意为了一个连朋友的都不算的人去另一个世界？

她凭什么认为Edward会怀念一个被他自己亲手杀死的人？

她明明什么都不懂！

可笑的是，愤怒过后，他竟然觉得悲哀。

他说不清自己为什么悲哀。他觉得自己就像一张光碟，所有的往事都用聚焦的氢离子激光束刻在了上面，别人把他放进碟机里，读取他，研究他，然后把路过他生命的某个人挑出来，洋洋自得地说，我猜他对你一定非常重要。

他对这个结论嗤之以鼻，想要大声反驳却发现自己失去了组织语言的能力。他握紧拳头嘴巴开合想要说点什么，但最后发出的只有不成调子的杂音。而他的大脑里的某个部位正疯狂地叫嚣着，他在逃避自己明明心知肚明的真相。

可怜又可悲的Edward Nygma，他想。他从来都不敢正面面对和感情挂钩的东西，到头来也只学会了逃离。

在遇见Oswald之前，他是一只被关在动物园玻璃房里被众人围观的猴子。那群庸庸碌碌的人像看什么稀奇的东西一样，一群一群往前挤，脸贴着玻璃看他的一举一动，嘴里高谈阔论着他听不清也不敢兴趣的东西。他审视着一层玻璃之隔外的芸芸众生，无数次确定自己是孤单一人，或者孤单一猴，永远地被局限在小小的逼仄的房子里。后来Oswald闯进了他的玻璃房，他的世界从一只猴子变成了两只猴子，另一只猴子告诉他森林里有好多好多猴子，外面那群人才是异类。他信了。他们成了彼此最好的朋友。他们一起逃出了玻璃房。他把Oswald杀死了。他再也没有遇见过第三只猴子。

偶尔的偶尔，他会想，Oswald是不是在骗他，这个世界上从来都只有两只猴子。Oswald只是为了诓他和自己逃出去才编造了这么一个诱人的谎言。某种程度上Oswald算是他的人生导师，如果没有Oswald，他大概一辈子都会住在那个透明的玻璃房里。

有时他也会怀念玻璃房里那一段算得上“无忧无虑”的时光，但他也深知，体味过自由的快乐之后，他不可能再苟活于枷锁之中。

但他不得不承认，自己想念和那只小鸟一起度过的时光——当他们还拥有着彼此毫无罅隙的信任，当他们情同手足还未反目成仇。阳光已使我的荒凉，成为更新的荒凉，艾米丽这样说。对Edward而言，大概就是，陪伴已使他的孤独，成为更新的孤独。而这孤独就像强酸，一点一点地将他不锈钢的内里腐蚀，他知道，总有一天，酸水会流出来，他会成为一个从内到外都破烂不堪的生锈的铁罐。

Edward的沉默被Mira看在眼里，她露出不着痕迹的微笑：从另一个世界中获取的信息总是这么有用。很多人都会认为，如果有一个完全不同的世界，自己一定会成为一个完全不同的人，但实际上，他们和另一个自己的相似之处往往比他们想象之中还要更多。

“如果Mr Nygma暂时还没有考虑好，不妨明日再给我答复。”Mira不动声色地下了逐客令。

Edward抬起眼皮看了Mira一眼，没有说什么，转身便走了。有几个打手想去跟踪Edward，被Mira拦了下来。“他会同意我们的提议的。”Mira看着Edward的背影融入林中，声音低得更像是自言自语。

Zsasz无所事事地坐在小椅子上，桌子上摆着那本战略意义重大的历史课本，但是他被勒令不准看那本课本一眼，而他自己也委实不是什么对未知世界充满好奇心的人，只好翻来覆去地盘那把亮得像是上了包浆的枪。他在听到钥匙插入锁孔声音的那一刻就已经转过身子，手上的枪直指那扇破破烂烂的门，看到来人是自己的老板后才把枪放下。

“辛苦你了，Victor”Ed直直向他走过来，手上提着一个不知道是从哪里搞来的保险柜，“六个小时的时差，直接跳过了一夜，你还习惯吗？”

“做杀手的，一天不睡觉是再平常不过的事情”Zsasz侧着脑袋吹了声口哨，“接下来要干什么？漂洋过海来到这里，是有什么绝密任务要交给我吗？”

“确实是一个绝密的任务。”Edward把课本放进保险柜里，上好锁后郑重地递给Zsasz，灰黑色的眸子直视着Zsasz的眼睛，“我可能要去一个遥远的地方，在我回来之前，把这个保险柜保管好，不要让任何人知道它的存在。”

“Copy that.”Zsasz接过保险柜，“要去多久？”

“如果我三天内还没有回来，”Edward扯下一张纸写了个地址，“去这个地方找一个Mira的人，威胁说你会把信息公开。行动前记得给Butch留个消息，把保险柜藏好，这个保险柜里的东西是你唯一的救命稻草。”

“我觉得你好像忽略了一个很重要的问题，”Zsasz摊手，“我压根什么都不知道，保险柜也打不开，怎么把信息公开？”

“……其实你用点力，就能把它砸开了。”

Zsasz露出了一个夹杂着震惊和不可思议的表情，末了他摊摊手表示，绝密任务的刺激感因为这句话荡然无存。

“如果我真的回不来，那我大概率已经死了。”Edward的眼底写满了不可知的情绪，“你去找Mira的时候，无论她开出什么条件，都不要接受，不然你会落得和我一样的结局。”


	3. Chapter 3

Edward在两个世界的交界之处停下脚步。

很难想象这个简陋得像是新石器时代遗迹的东西会是连接两个世界唯一的通道——这里甚至连灯都没有，他只能依稀看到隧道两侧用砖头砌起的围墙。

Edward有些焦虑地跺了跺脚。他实在无法理解为什么那个看上去手眼遮天的管理局会吝啬到不愿意给这条路加盏灯。说来可笑，他本生活在黑暗之中，但眼前的黑暗却让他望而却步。未知才是最让人心生恐惧的东西，不知道有多少人走过这条隧道，也不知道他们究竟是真的到了字面意义上的另一个世界，还是唯心主义者口中的天国。

“学校”给他安了一个“外交出访”的身份，然后把他送到管理局的据点。这栋其貌不扬的四层楼建筑看上去略显倾颓，不过是再寻常不过的老式小楼。进门盘查并不称得上严，他有把握在不惊动守卫的情况下溜进管理局内部，但目前他并没有这样做的动机。接下来就是搜身、查证明、盘问、拍照等等无聊又不得不配合的琐事，闪光灯亮起的一刹那他不自然地偏了偏头——不得不说，身后那块画着一道道横线的身高测量背景板给他带来了某些关于GCPD的不美好的回忆。

一层层的检查过后，他来到了此行最后的秘密——Crossing（通道）。Edward跨过最后一道门，一步步走进黑暗之中。身后的灯光随着他的远离变得黯淡，他踩着被拉得越来越长的影子拾级而下，如同在追随着自己的倒影。

但丁走过无边无际崎岖的森林来到荒凉的山地，在维吉尔的带领下走向永恒之帮。而他去往另一个世界的道路上没有维吉尔，也没有引路人，只有一片影影绰绰的黑暗，和鞋子踏在地板上咚咚的回声。

也许这一头和那一头的距离只有三十米，或者更短，但他却生出了一种走了很久很久的错觉。像是从黄昏到黎明一样久，从初芽始生到瓜熟蒂落那样长，从亘古的洪荒到闪光灯亮起的摄像机镜头那般隔世而恍惚。

当他跨过铁门再次站在灯光下时，他承认自己有那么一点失望。又是搜身、查证明、盘问、拍照，一模一样的步骤，一模一样的装潢，一模一样的穿着打扮——这栋楼的一切和那栋楼全都一模一样。

他照着指引走到一辆黑色的小轿车前，车窗摇下，一个长着络腮胡的男人笑着出现在副驾驶座上：“你好，Mr Nygma，请上车。”

Edward拉开车门，坐了上去。

“Mr Nygma，你是唯一一个凭借一己之力揭开这个秘密的人。”男人在汽车驶离管理局后开口。

Edward没有搭理他，偏头看向窗外。街道上是熙熙攘攘的人群，有孩童在嬉戏打闹，到处是抱着拥吻的人；商店和酒吧密密麻麻地挤在道路两侧，放着也许在这个世界很流行的或悠扬或富有节奏感的歌，各种音乐声混杂在一起。

没人戴口罩。

“很繁华，对不对？我第一次来的时候也觉得开了眼界。”长着络腮胡子的男人扫了一眼后视镜，“差点忘了自我介绍，我叫Claude Lambert。”

“你好，Mr Lambert。”Edward的视线从窗外移开，“你准备把我送到哪里？”

“泰戈尔机场。”Claude转过头来，和Edward四目相对，“去哥谭的机票已经订好了。”

Edward的嘴唇动了一下，似乎想说什么，但最后只道了声“谢谢”。

Claude颇为玩世不恭地摆了摆手：“不用客气，Mira交代的。你的签证有效期只有72小时，记得及时赶回来，不然的话……”Claude耸了耸肩，“你就回不去了。”

Edward斟酌着用词，片刻后他问道：“没有人负责‘汇报’我的行踪么？”

“我以自己这一头乌黑茂盛的头发向你保证，没有。”Claude摊开手做出一个无可奈何的姿势，“告诉你一个秘密：我们人手不足。”

Edward并不打算相信这一套真真假假的说辞，他再次把头转向窗外。他喜欢这里的烟火气，与另外一个死气沉沉的世界相比，这个世界有种原始而粗糙的、欣欣向荣的生机。

Claude似乎并不介意Edward礼节上的瑕疵，看到对方摆明了不想搭理自己之后，他只是翻了个白眼。

“里面是这个世界的你和Oswald Cobblepot的资料。”

一个档案袋从前排飞了过来，不轻不重地砸在座椅上，发出“啪”的一声。Edward轻轻拿起档案袋。档案袋摸起来质感很不错，是上好的牛皮纸，掂量在手中有些分量。

里面记载着另一个自己，和另一个Oswald的故事。过去和未来在此交汇，另一个世界的无限可能在他面前徐徐展开，他几乎控制不住自己下一秒就把档案袋撕开的冲动。

“你想要什么？”理智最终占了上风，“机票、资料，你把一切都安排得这么好，甚至许下了不暗中监视的承诺，我想它们不是白送的。”

“Mr Nygma，要适时接受别人的好意。”Claude以一种抑扬顿挫的语调说道，“况且，这些都是Mira的意思。”

Claude很贴心地把一整排的座位全买了下来，Edward得以在接下来的八个小时中不受打扰地翻阅手里的资料。这个世界的Edward和Oswald认识的时间远没有他的世界长，但两个人之间的羁绊却很有一股宿命的味道——在这短短的三年中，命运将他们两个本互不相干的生命牵扯到一起，编成了交织缠绕的血红的图案。

他救了Oswald，Oswald把他捞出了精神病院，他成了Oswald市长身边的红人 ，Oswald杀了他的女朋友，他杀了Oswald，Oswald死里逃生后把他冻成了冰雕，解冻后的他失去了自己最引以为傲的智商。

……好一段跌宕起伏浓墨重彩的爱恨情仇。

这个世界的人是不是都比较感性？Edward靠着椅背，看向那小小一方窗子外湛蓝的天空。Oswald为什么要杀他的女朋友，到底是出于恨意还是背叛？看上去自己当幕僚长的时候和Oswald是一条船上的人，之间并无利益冲突，对方的痛下杀手根本毫无道理。

如果有足够的时间，他倒是很想挖掘一下导致两人反目成仇的秘辛。

之后被冻成冰块的自己还被拿来用作Oswald酒吧里的装饰物……他看着手中的图片发出叹息。他有足够的理由相信，这个世界的自己在被冻成冰雕前就是一个白痴。

Oswald和Edward目前都在奈何岛，只不过一个被丢进了疯人院，一个跟着奈何岛的黑帮女王混日子。

在他的世界中，由于流感的肆虐，阿卡姆曾经作为感染病人的隔离中心，后来还划分了一部分区域作为停尸点。由于巨大数量的人员伤亡，关于阿卡姆的各种可怕流言不胫而走，政府宣称将这片区域永久弃用，所以现在的阿卡姆是一片死寂的废墟，几乎没有人会想和那片不祥之地有一点点交集。而这个世界的阿卡姆则被改造成了精神病院，甚至还传出了院长暗中做人体试验的丑闻。或许在他的世界中，也有人在那块被诅咒的土地上暗地里进行着罔顾人伦的试验……Edward暗暗把这一点记了下来，等他回到自己所在的世界，可以好好调查一番。

Edward的指节有一下没一下地敲着小小的飞机桌，既然另一个自己和另一个Oswald都在奈何岛，那他没有理由不前去拜访。

“感谢你们的等待！”

这是Edward走进这个格斗场里听见的第一句话。他撇向台上大喊大叫的主持人，然后直接愣在了原地。

“满怀着激情，她是你们的拥护者，炸弹和子弹也无法阻挡她！因为，她要为你们而发声，为你们而抗争！”

For God's sake.

“准备上战场了吗？准备好震撼全场了吗？”主持人以一种近乎癫狂的语气问道。尽管Edward十分不愿意承认，但眼前这个穿着诡异的绿西装，戴着愚蠢的眼镜，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，在舞台上上蹿下跳左摇右晃的人，确实是另一个自己。

这个衣品，这个发型，这个台词，这个姿势，简直不能更伤眼。

“YEAH！”不大的格斗场里挤满了人，现场掌声雷动，口哨声和欢呼声四处开花。

“奈何岛的人民们，有请，The Doc！！！”另一个自己以一种十分花哨的方法指向楼梯，在群众的欢呼声中，那位声名在外的奈何岛女王一步步走下台阶，闪亮登场。

黑长直，烟熏妆，有一种暗黑凌厉的美，女王范十足。

但是这个出场方式真的一言难尽。

Edward事先调查了这位名叫Lee Thompkins的女士的相关信息，天知道他看到这位女士的前两任男朋友分别是Mario Falcone和Jim Gorden的时候，惊讶得差点把下巴吓掉在了地下。

Falcone家族里的每一个人都不好惹，更不要提这位Mario Falcone是老爷子最为看重的接班人。在他的世界里，Mario Falcone在老爷子走后掌管哥谭黑帮，Oswald趁此机会脱离了Falcone的家族势力，自立门户，割据哥谭的时尚中心钻石区。因为这个，Falcone家族没少和他们交火，但是在Oswald高超圆滑的处事技巧和Edward出谋划策的加持下，Falcone也没讨到什么便宜，最后双方也就处于偃旗息鼓的对峙状态。

后来Oswald背叛了他——似乎不论是哪一个世界，Oswald总是最先弃他而去的那个——将Oswald杀死后他接替对方掌管钻石区，Falcone家族的小喽啰又开始暗中生事，但都不成气候。在一次和Mario Falcone的谈判过后，Falcone正式声明不再染指这一区域，Edward确立了名义上和实际上的双重掌控。

而这一位在他的世界称得上是枭雄的人，竟然是Lee Thompkins前男友阵营的一员。

一同被丢到前男友行列的，甚至还有哥谭警察局局长Jim Gorden。

在他的世界里，Lee Thompkins只是一个籍籍无名的nobody，而在这个相对世界中却成了黑白两道通吃的黑帮女王，还让另一个自己心甘情愿地为她奔走效劳。

So interesting.

Edward把帽檐拉低，悄悄拐进一个不引人注意的角落，等待着这位女王的演讲。

Lee走上舞台，双手下压，示意在场的支持者们收起欢呼声。

“今早有人企图杀我。也许是外来的人，也许是你们中的其中一个。”

台下的人们面面相觑。

恩威并施，有点手段。

“我不知道是谁，我也不在乎。但我知道，有人不喜欢我的观点。为什么团结奈何岛会让人害怕？我来告诉你们！因为团结一致的奈何岛才更加强大！”

似乎和Fish发表演讲的那一套有点像。

“实际上，他们是该害怕！只有团结一致，我们才能拥有改变生活的力量。”

但是跟Fish的浑然天成相比，这位奈何岛女王的演讲还抹灭不去矫揉造作的味道。

“想象医院，想象学校，想象这破旧的房屋被拆除！孩子们值得拥有更好的一切，你们的孩子值得拥有真正的生活！”

不得不说，听完整段演讲后，Edward有那么一点点失望。用孩子的未来激励民众团结一心是一个好方法，却显得太过天真，在一个格斗场里和一群暴力分子谈论孩子和学校也不太搭调。

但是现场的气氛被调动得很棒，男士们举起右拳欢呼，女士们纷纷鼓掌，喝着酒的举起手中的酒杯遥相致意。

看来这个世界的人不仅感性，还很容易被洗脑。一群乌合之众。

台上的奈何岛女王摆摆手，走向台下热情的民众们。Edward本已打算离开会场，但在看清Lee走向的人之后停下了离去的脚步。

Jim Gorden。

旁边还站着一个Ed。

上好的修罗场，不看白不看。

会场声音嘈杂，Edward听不清他们在说什么，但单单观察说话人的面部表情就已经能想象这是一场大戏。Jim Gorde看向Lee的眼神克制中不掩深情，Lee则是冷静自持得多，但她唇边一抹遮不去的笑意或许预示着他们的关系并没有表面上看起来那么简单。另一个自己则笑得像个傻子，仿若青春期少女般仰慕地看着Lee——Edward真希望他能睁大眼睛看看Lee和Jim两个人从未离开过彼此的黏着的目光，再用他那可怜兮兮的大脑分析一下自己的感情开花结果的可能性究竟有多小。

三人修罗场结束，Lee先行离开，Jim也随即没了身影，另一个自己环视了一下四周，突然掏出手枪追出门去。

有情况？

Edward迅速拉下帽檐，跟随着另一个自己来到格斗场后的暗巷之中。

不得不说，另一个自己不仅脑子看上去不太好使，武力值也低得可怜，三两下就被跟踪对象夺枪，只能举起双手示意投降。

Edward双手环胸，靠着小巷的暗墙，好整以暇地看着眼前的另一个自己吃瘪。

来人握着一把手枪，声称白天针对Lee的暗杀行动是Ed本人指使。另一个自己听了这句话连番否认，却在对方的下一句话之后沉默了——

“你付了大价钱让我杀了The Doc，用的是你的别名，riddler。”

Ed愣在原地，缓缓抬头看向小巷中一面凸面反射镜，表情逐渐变得扭曲而狰狞。

躲在暗处的Edward心下暗暗吃惊，他本以为这个世界的自己在被冻成冰雕后只是个摇尾乞怜的可怜角色，甚至不愿意承认自己与这个人共享同一组DNA，但他们的相似之处远比自己想象中的多。

当他看向凸面镜的那一刻，Edward就全明白了。

解离性人格，精神分裂。

看来他的癫狂早已埋藏在骨髓里，镌刻在脱氧核糖核酸的序列之中，无论在哪一个世界他都是一个分裂的疯子。不过看上去这个世界的Edward远比自己要幸福，现在还处于两个人格的相互斗争阶段，而自己早在十几年前那个黑暗的孤儿院里，就学会了拥抱那个更加残忍的人格——生存跟那些所谓的道貌岸然比起来自然是前者重要得多。况且，小小地使点坏，根本无伤大雅，不是吗？真实的罪恶永远不是来自地狱，而是天堂。

他心安理得地接受了自己的恶，然后在哥谭阴惨惨的天幕下，和这座城市里的其他人一样，从肮脏的沼泽里爬出，在黑黢黢的荒林里跋涉，直到有朝一日他不再是这底层世界的一员。他杀过的人比另一个世界的自己多得多，他背叛的人可能一只手也数不清了，而他爱过的人永远地死在黑帮火拼时弥漫的硝烟中，在冲天的爆炸声和熊熊燃烧的大火里，在腐败而破旧的巷子里的某一个角落。

他明明瞧不起另一个自己的愚蠢，现在却又忍不住艳羡他拥有的一切。

Edward紧紧握了握拳，又松开。这个世界正在把他变得软弱。

另一个自己还在似乎还处于脑袋当机的状态，对杀手提出的是否还要继续刺杀行动的询问置若罔闻。杀手想来也对Ed这一问三不知还优柔寡断的状态不满，直接上前揪住了另一个自己的领子。Edward伸手探向自己腰间的手枪，虽然目前来看另一个自己并无生命危险，但要是杀手真的要做什么出格的事情，他保证对方下一秒就会脑袋开花。

“Let go of him!"从小巷的另一侧传来一声厉喝，揪着领子倒苦水的杀手立刻松开手转身迎击。Edward循着声源看去，哥谭单挑王Jim Gorden持枪登场。电光火石之间，Mr Gorden首先开枪，杀手一命呜呼，Ed吓得整个人贴到了墙面上。

看来Mr Gorden没机会从杀手口中问出买凶杀人者的身份了，另一个自己真是走了好运。

“你他妈想什么呢，竟然自己一个人去追他？”正义警长收起枪质问眼下惊魂未定的Ed，对方则是以一句“没带脑子“搪塞了过去——不得不说，还蛮贴切的。

接下来无非就是Jim询问Ed杀手死前透露出了什么信息，另一个自己虽然手忙脚乱结结巴巴，回答内容却也称得上滴水不漏。Edward在心底给另一个自己的评分往上提了那么一点点。接下来肯定有一批警察来到案发现场，到时候再脱身恐怕没这么简单，Edward瞅准时机，趁Jim转身打电话之际侧身走出了这条埋葬着太多秘密的巷子。

走之前他撇了一眼Ed，对方正看着路边的凸面镜出神。

阿卡姆疯人院。

Oswald这些天过得很不好。

送走了雨果博士这个做人体实验的疯子，却迎来了更疯狂的Jerome Valeska，而这位脸上用订书机贴着一层脸皮的混乱邪恶选手不仅把他打得头破血流，还逼他穿上小丑服跳起毫无尊严的舞蹈。

说起来他是真的很冤，两进阿卡姆，算起来都不是他杀的人，第一次是为Jim Gorden顶锅，第二次是被人陷害。

Oswald抱着枕头在床上瑟瑟发抖，脑海里全是那夜王冠桥下的大火。震天的枪响是猩红色的，烈火燃烧发出的噼噼啪啪的声音是橘黄色的，他们混合交织在一起，组成是合声是莫奈笔下明艳的丹红。那一夜他把索菲亚这个用孩子作筹码的婊*子耍得团团转，在枪炮的轰鸣声中发起战争的宣言，坚信The Penguin一定会是胜利者。

他没有想到，索菲亚会真的杀死自己的父亲。他没有想到，手下对自己的信任是这么不堪一击。他以为自己是一个会操控别人的人，到最后却死于他人的背叛。

或许Edward说的没错，感情永远是他们这类人的软肋，而他再一次让感情害了自己。

牢门砰地一下打开，Oswald像应激反应患者般从床上跳起来，手里举着枕头大喊着“不要不要”，保安见怪不怪地撇了他一眼，“有个人来看你。”

Oswald似乎花了好几秒的时间来接收这个信息，仿佛有人摁下开关，他夹杂着血丝的双目一点点从懵懵懂懂的浑浊变得澄澈清明，在黯淡的灯光下似乎还有泪光闪耀。

Oswald闭上眼，深呼吸，又睁开，在保安丧失耐心之前把枕头放在床上，然后一瘸一拐地走向那扇看上去似乎永远不会打开的铁门。

Edward第一次见到这个世界的Oswald。

那只小鸟一步步向他走来，精神病院院服下包裹着瘦瘦小小的身躯，哪怕是刻意掩盖下也能看到他走路姿势的不协调，大概腿受过很重的伤。他的脸上都是淤青和血迹，头发乱糟糟地垂下来，眼睛却极亮，就像最精致的玻璃娃娃的琉璃眼珠一样流光溢彩。作为一个有着伤痕情结的人，Edward几乎是在见到Oswald的那一刻就有一种想要赞叹出声的冲动。

挥出一拳，斑驳的血洒落下来，倔强的小鸟抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着你，你在他的身上留下印记。

多么疯狂而又极致的美。

Edward早就知道自己是一个变态，他喜欢亲自下场杀人，感受肉体被穿透、肌腱被切断、骨头在重压下炸裂的瞬间。夺去生命和给予生命都给人一种比肩上帝的错觉，而他爱惨了这种渎神的疯狂。向死和求生都是人的本能，又凭什么认为给予生命比夺去生命更加高贵？

他曾在梦里折断这只小鸟的翅膀，也曾在现实中对着他的心口扣下扳机。他杀死了他的Oswald，而现在他却又为了Oswald而来。

Edward内心涌起一股莫名的情绪。

I can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead. I form in an instant and last a lifetime.

我能让你泪眼阑珊，也能让人起死回生；我在顷刻间形成，却可绵延终生。

What am I ?

我是什么？

Memory.

是记忆。

Oswald觉得Edward很奇怪。

他以为对方是来嘲笑自己的，但不是；他以为Edward是来炫耀的，但好像也不是。

Edward抬头看了他一眼，然后就再也没有移开过目光。Oswald试图从他的脸上找出什么别样的情绪，但是Edward的表情是一片纯粹的苍白，他就这么安安静静地注视着Oswald，似乎要像X射线把他整个人看透。

Oswald突然有种不寒而栗的惶惑，这或许是他们决裂之后时间最长的对视。最后他先偏开头看向逼仄的墙角——这纠缠着交织着的目光接触让他有种恍若隔世的错觉，而他快要融进对方棕褐色的瞳孔中。


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald觉得Edward很奇怪。

他以为对方是来嘲笑自己的，但不是；他以为Edward是来炫耀的，但好像也不是。

Edward抬头看了他一眼，然后就再也没有移开过目光。Oswald试图从他的脸上找出什么别样的情绪，但是Edward的表情是一片纯粹的苍白，他就这么安安静静地注视着Oswald，就像X射线，要把他整个人看透。

Oswald突然有种不寒而栗的惶惑，这或许是他们决裂之后时间最长的对视。最后他先偏开头看向逼仄的墙角——这纠缠着交织着的目光接触让他有种恍若隔世的错觉，而他快要融进对方棕褐色的瞳孔中间。

Oswald攥紧了拳头，他自然不想做那个打破沉默的人，可是这尴尬的对峙却比沉默本身更让他如坐针毡。

“Hello, Edward.”Oswald最终选择了最稳妥也最疏离的开场白。

“Hello, Oswald.”Edward开口，低沉的声音像是一口苍老的古井，明明是平平淡淡的语调，却蕴含着说不清的百感交集。

Oswald设想过很多次，Edward来到阿卡姆嘲笑他的时候会带着一副多么放肆的嘴脸，说着如何如何刺激他的话，却没想到他们的见面会是这样平淡而沉闷。

Oswald突然觉得自己很可笑，他到底在期待着什么？两个人像孩子一样斗嘴吗？不得不说Edward生起气来的样子总能让他有种没来由的窃喜，但这行为幼稚得一言难尽。

“你在阿卡姆过得这么样？”Edward突然开腔。

Edward知道他本不该问这个问题，面前人脸上的青紫和刚刚凝固的血迹是最好的答案，但他还是忍不住询问。这个世界的Oswald或许算得上是他的敌人，而对敌人表达关心是最愚蠢的、自取其辱的行径。

但是，whatever。

说到底，他只是想再次见到一个对他很重要的人，虽然他知道这个人永远不应该与他有任何交集——他们就像两条平行的线。Edward觉得自己大概是在魔鬼所蛊惑下才接受了这笔他本不该触及的交易。这一切都是那喀索斯在湖水里看到的不真实的倒影，他追逐着影影绰绰的幻象而去，情不自禁伸出手来，哪怕明知下一秒肥皂泡就会被戳破。

Oswald在听到这个问题的时候，瞳孔肉眼可见地放大，随后他似乎是从这句话中搜刮出了某些嘲讽的信息，身子前倾恶狠狠说道：“我在阿卡姆过得怎么样？Come on，Edward，你还看不出来吗？阿卡姆是疯子的集中营，不是养老院！还是说你以为我会混得更惨，成为那些电击疗法后失去意识呆呆傻傻的行尸走肉？那你得惋惜一下Doctor Hugo的离去，不然也许我还真成了和你一样的白痴！”

Oswald越说越生气，漂亮的浅绿色眼睛晶晶亮亮，似有泪光闪烁。Edward没想到Oswald对这句话的反应这么大，看来他在阿卡姆确实过得很不好，而且这个世界的自己和Oswald关系……也确实不太好。

“我并没有嘲笑你的意思，Oswald，是你过度反应了……”

“我过度反应？！”小鸟打断了他的话，气势汹汹撑着桌子，居高临下地看着他。

“作为一个老朋友，我只是适当地表示关心。”Edward迎上他的对视，目光里无悲无喜。

Oswald似乎也意识到自己这一通发作讨了个没趣。他收起了撑在桌子上的手，后退一步，冷冷地看着面前这位面色苍白的“老朋友”。

“我想知道……你在这里过得怎么样。”Edward斟酌着开口，“我希望我们能暂时放下过去的怨恨，不带敌意地交流，就这一次。”

Oswald咬了咬下唇，似乎在思考这一提议实施起来的可能性。最后他向着Edward点点头：“我们或许永远不会原谅对方，但我也很怀念从前友好交流的时光。”

Edward露出了今天的第一个微笑。

“如你所见，我过得很不好。”Oswald摊开手，“阿卡姆里有形形色色的疯子，真疯的，假疯的，想借精神病之名逃过牢狱之灾的杀人犯全都来到了这里。它的建造者大概是一个白痴，才会把一群危险分子关在这样一个狭小的空间中。”

Edward点点头，示意他继续说下去。

“在一个狭小的空间中，他们要么互相残杀，要么被更强大的力量凝聚为一个整体。曾经的阿卡姆是前者，而现在的阿卡姆是后者。所有的患者、医生和保安都在一个人的控制之下，Jerome Velaska，那个脸被剥去再用订书机缝合的疯子。”

Edward心下一惊，控制一整座精神病院，脸被剥去又被缝上，能做到这些的人，无论在哪里都会崭露头角，为什么他在自己的世界中从来没有听过这个名字？

“你脸上的伤，和他有关吗？”Edward在开口之后才发现自己问了一个不合时宜的问题，这很可能会打破他们现在看似平和的对话状态，导致情绪激动的小鸟再次对他骂骂咧咧。

还好Oswald并没有像之前一样误解他的好意，他只是不满地扭开了头，嘟囔了一句“算是吧”。

“你说阿卡姆的医生也被他控制了，那你……”

“我没事！”Oswald迅速打断了他的话，“我们能不能换个话题？你今天的问题简直让我起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“好吧。”Edward尝到了一丝挫败感，这个世界的Oswald怎么这么容易发脾气？

“我讲完了我的生活，轮到你了。你最近过得怎么样？”

Edward的中指有一下没一下地敲着桌子，把那些零零散散的信息碎片拼合，还原出这个世界的自己，就像做小时候最喜欢的拼图游戏。

“我过得还不错。Lee成了奈何岛的女王，我现在和她搭档，一起治理奈何岛。昨天还有人对Lee发动了袭击，不过刺杀者被Jim Gorden杀死了。”

Oswald低头笑笑：“Lee比我大度。当年你陷害Jim Gorden入狱，把她的婚姻推向坟墓，也间接害死了她的孩子。她还能与你做朋友。”

这又是什么惊天爆料？

这个世界的人物关系也太……错综复杂了。

Edward想起之前这个世界的自己看向Lee那份真诚灼热的目光，真是别是一般滋味在心头。

“那你的智商恢复了吗？我们的‘医生’有没有把你的冰冻后遗症给治好？”Oswald有些狡猾地看向他。

“大概吧。”Edward尴尬地笑笑。

“Congratulations.” Oswald说，语气中有种莫名的别扭，“你总能找到最合适的盟友。曾经是我的幕僚长，现在又和Lee在奈何岛‘指点江山’。”

“我们说好了这次谈话要暂时忘却过去的恩恩怨怨。”

“我知道，”Oswald接话，“我只是感慨一下往昔。在阿卡姆，你最不缺的就是时间，而回忆成了你在这个地方消磨时光的唯一方式。我在这里想了很多很多，包括我们的过去。”

“那你在这一点上得出了什么新的见解吗？”

Oswald安静了很久很久，他的视线越过Edward的肩膀看向阴暗的墙角，身子一动不动，认真得如一座雕塑。可若你对上他的目光，你会发现他的眼神失焦而恍惚，就像一轮朦胧的月亮。

“也许我们本不必憎恨彼此。”

他的声音很低，很小，院服下瘦弱的身子微微颤抖，像一片枯黄的秋叶。

Edward突然想要狠狠地拥抱他，把他揉进自己的怀里，把头埋在他的肩膀上，对他说：“是的，我们本不必憎恨彼此。”

但Edward并没有这样做。

他只是安静地起身，年久失修的椅子与地面的摩擦声尖利而刺耳，衣服划过桌子的沙沙声低哑又挠人。

他没有权力代替另一个Edward与Oswald和解，这个世界对他而言终究是一个虚空的无。他是来自另一个世界的偷渡者，是一个游荡在哥谭人来人往的大街小巷上的幽灵，就连他顶替另一个Edward前来阿卡姆看望Oswald这件事本身都已经是一种越界。

他们面对面注视着彼此，Oswald瞪大了眼睛想从Edward脸上读出些什么。时间似乎在他们之间凝滞下来，两人的感官系统在这一刻被无限地放大。

Edward知道对方在等待他的回应，在虚假的希望和沉默之间，他必须选择其一。

“砰！”

保安拿着棍子敲了敲铁门：“探视时间到了！”

Oswald的身体在保安话音落下的时候不自然地抖了一抖，他略有些慌张地看向已经不耐烦的保安，之前勉强与Edward对峙的气势荡然无存。他似乎又变成了那只脆弱的伤痕累累的小鸟，在阿卡姆里某一个不见天日洞穴中黯然哭泣。

Edward不由自主地向Oswald伸出手，Oswald犹豫了一下，握了上去。

久违的触碰让Edward有些恍惚，Oswald手心的温度和记忆中的另一个人一样凉得惊人，两个相同的面孔渐渐重叠在一起。这一次，终于不再是幻觉。

几秒钟后保安走上前来，Oswald率先把手收回。他最后看了Edward一眼，扭过头，“乖巧”地跟着保安一瘸一拐地走进那扇掩映在黑暗中的铁门。

在Edward二十五年的人生中，他第一次体会到什么是目送。通常他不会把时间浪费在注视一个人渐行渐远，而是坚定又决绝地扭过头去，把属于自己的东西牢牢握在掌心。就像他觉得追火车是件很蠢的事情，人永远跑不过飞驰而过冒着蒸汽的钢铁；目送一个人离去也是很蠢的事情，因为对方不会回头，站在原地的你永远也追不上。

但此刻他就这么安安静静地站着，抿紧的唇线锋利得像一根闪亮的银针。

铁门缓缓打开又闭合，发出吱吱呀呀的声响，然后在“砰”地一声关上后永远地归于岑寂。这或许就是他们之间尘埃落尽的声音。

Edward在保安失去耐心之前转身离去，下定决心把不属于他的东西永远地封存。他知道阿卡姆不会连续两天接受同一个人的探视申请，而他在这个世界最多只能再停留二十八个小时。

这是他和Oswald的最后一面。

“Good Bye, Oswald.” Edward迈着不紧不慢的步子走出阿卡姆的大门，嘴里泻出的低语弥散在风中。

“你知道吗，雄企鹅帝企鹅为了给蛋保暖，会把蛋放在脚上。厉害吧？”

Oswald没来由地想起初次见面时青涩的鉴证科小职员口中的话。那是多久之前的事情了？两年，还是三年？似乎也并没有那么的久，但他都快不认不出曾经的那个人了。

今天的Edward给他的感觉成熟而苍老。

直觉告诉他，对方瘦瘦长长的躯体里埋着和以往不一样的东西，但他又说不出来那东西究竟是什么。

尽管Edward今天各种各样的不对劲，曾经的哥谭之王还是不得不承认，他被Edward言语里星星点点的关心打动。但就在他尝试着伸出友善的橄榄枝时，对方“顾左右而言他”式的踌躇又使他感到寒心。他的试探打在了棉花上。他似乎又回到了那个码头，他哭着求对方说些什么。而这一次，Edward甚至连一个回应都不愿意分给他。

他宁可收到Edward讥讽的嘲笑，也不愿看到对方闭口不答。

或许到头来那些虚无缥缈的关切只是Oswald一个人的错觉，几个月的压抑与孤独使他把寻常的对话当成示好的象征，最后的结果自然是自讨没趣。

Oswald又羞又气地抓了抓头发，他发誓，再也不会让情感成为自己的软肋，自己的心不会再为Edward Nygma泛起一丝涟漪。

还说什么“不必憎恨彼此”？他早就该明白，码头上的那一枪不仅穿透了他的腹部，也击碎了他们之间任何原谅对方的可能。

不要忘记当初的痛苦。他抚上腹部狰狞的弹痕，恶狠狠告诉自己。The Penguin从来都是以眼还眼，以牙还牙。

而他们之间，只能以恨相连。


End file.
